peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 November 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-11-28 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *There is a track by Shelagh McDonald, a singer who "disappeared" mysteriously in 1971 and became a cult figure among collectors of the "psychedelic folk" music of this era. She was eventually rediscovered in 2005 and resumed her musical career. *The Pink Fairies session includes cover versions of Little Richard's "Lucille" and Jefferson Airplane's "3/5 Of A Mile In 10 Seconds". Sessions *Matthews’ Southern Comfort #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-11-17. *Pink Fairies #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-04-10&24. *Mike Chapman #4 First broadcast 25 April 1970. Recorded 1970-04-07. **’Landships’ and ‘Soulful Lady’ played for first time. ‘Not So Much A Garden More Like A Maze’ not played. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Faces: Gonna Have Me A Real Good Time (single) Warner Bros WB 8018 *Matthews’ Southern Comfort: I Believe In You (session) @''' *Pink Fairies: Lucille (session) *Syd Barrett: Love Song (LP - Barrett) Harvest SHSP 4007 *Love: Feel Daddy, Feel Love (LP - False Start) Harvest SHVL 787 *Mike Chapman: Among The Trees (session) *Titus Groan: I Can’t Change (LP - Titus Groan) Dawn POCE 1051 *Brinsley Schwarz: Ebury Down (LP - Despite It All) Liberty LBG 83427 *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Woe-Is-Uh-Me Bop (LP – Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight/Reprise 1063 *Matthews’ Southern Comfort: Sylvie (session) *Amon Duul II: Yeti Talks To Yogi (2xLP - Yeti) Liberty LSP 101/LBS 83359 *Mike Chapman: Landships (session) *Pink Fairies: The Snake (session) *Wildweeds: John King’s Fair (LP - Wildweeds) Vanguard VDS 6552 (US release) *Shelagh McDonald: Richmond (LP - The Shelagh McDonald Album) B&C CAS 1019 *Burnin Red Ivanhoe: Across The Windowsill (LP - Burnin' Red Ivanhoe) Warner Bros K 44062 *Mike Chapman: Lady On The Rocks (session) *Kevin Ayers & The Whole World: Clarence In Wonderland (LP - Shooting At The Moon) Harvest SHSP 4005 *Redbone: Bad News Ain’t No News At All (LP - Redbone) CBS 64069 *King Biscuit Boy & Crowbar: Cookin’ Little Baby (LP - Official Music) Paramount SPFL 270 *Mike Chapman: Soulful Lady (session) *Pink Fairies: 3/5 Of A Mile In 10 Seconds (session) *John Renbourn: Branzles (LP - The Lady And The Unicorn) Transatlantic TRA 224 *Matthews’ Southern Comfort: And When She Smiles (session) *Little Feat: Hamburger Midnight (LP - Little Feat) Warner Bros K 46072 *Big Brother & The Holding Company: Mr Natural (LP - Be A Brother) CBS 64118 *Roy Young Band: Granny’s Got A Painted Leg (single) RCA RCA 2031 *Track marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *Matthews' Southern Comfort - Peel sessions 1970 ;Length *8:45 (from 3:50) ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper ;Available * Youtube Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Harper Reels Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)